


a fragile frame aged with misery

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Catholic School, Cults, Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Misogyny, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey's father enrolls her in a creepy all-girls Catholic school run by a priest who claims God has spoken to him about Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	a fragile frame aged with misery

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Snoke/Rey is a brief thing here.

\- P R O L O G U E -

Rey's mother died when she was young and her father succumbed to grief and alcoholism, eventually taking out his suppressed rage on Rey. Exhausted by the abuse, she fled home and lived in abandoned hovels with other homeless people until her father found her a year later - days after her sixteenth birthday. He promised her he'd changed. He was no longer drinking and he'd sought therapy for his anger issues. In fact, he'd found God. He wanted to do right by Rey, be a good father to her and make up for their past. He wanted her to come home. Trusting him, and still harboring a lot of love for him, Rey conceded.

Ben enrolled Rey in an all-girls Catholic school that was run by his pastor, Father Snoke. Soon after, Rey realized something wasn't quite right. The students all seemed brainwashed, and the curriculum was abnormal and heavily biased. Sex education taught that homosexuality was an abomination and women existed solely to give pleasure and children to men, but a woman's pleasure was a sin.

Then one day in class, Father Snoke held a demonstration.

A girl came in, dazed and submissive, who was about to graduate. God had spoken to Father Snoke years ago, telling him the girl was meant to be prepared by him for marriage to a forty-year-old Godly man, and that said man was eternally grateful to Father Snoke for anointing his wife-to-be in his blessed, Godly essence through all these years.

Father Snoke had Rey's class watch as he sat the girl on his lap and penetrated her, drawing sounds of deep pleasure from him for the duration. He sang a litany of praises to God for the gift of the girl's body to pleasure him until he eventually came inside her, ensuring she had no orgasm herself. He ended the class by telling the girls to do their duty to their Lord and Savior, to give themselves to God in the purest way, and that God would be speaking to him about each of them, showing him which husband they were designated to serve.

Several days later, Rey was called into Father Snoke's spacious office. Father Snoke sat at his desk while her father sat across from him, waiting for her.

* * *

"Have a seat, Rey."

No matter how many times she's heard Father Snoke's rumbling voice, it still sends an eerie chill down her spine.

She glances at her father, unsure, but he nods encouragingly and she slowly steps forward. Things between them have been good since her return. Granted, she lives in her dorm in the school and doesn't see him much, but she knows he loves her and he's making improvements. The way he looks at her is full of gentle affection. It will take some time to forgive him for everything, but she's trying her best and so is he.

Still wary, she approaches the seat next to him and slowly lowers into it.

For a few seconds, Father Snoke simply stares, hands clasped atop his desk. The look on his face triggers alarms in her mind, her heart rate quickly rising. Instead of fleeing like she wants, she just swallows, exhaling brokenly.

"Dear, dear, Rey," he says, a sickly smile forming. She swallows again, glancing at her father. "Do you know why I've asked to see you today? Why I've brought you and your father together?"

She looks back at him, hesitating before shaking her head.

Father Snoke's smile grows and he leans forward. "God has spoken, my child. Your time has come."

The last time she saw him in class with that girl flashes through her mind and she pales, lips parting. This can't be real. Days ago, she'd been gassing herself up to ask her dad to enroll her in public school instead. Though she doesn't want to disappoint him, she takes serious issue with being forced to watch this gross, ancient man have sex with a student in front of other students. Nevermind unethical, it doesn't even seem legal. But now, he's trying to force something like that on _her_?

"Your father is one of God's most loyal servants, and God has chosen to bless him with his heart's desire."

Her expression falters as confusion takes over. She looks left again, imploring. Her father is already watching her and smiles gently when she meets his eye. Rey's heart sinks.

Something is _not_ right.

"What's... what's going on?" she asks tremulously.

Father Snoke's face makes her skin crawl, so she keeps her eyes on her father instead. Her lips tremble and her eyes beg, but her father doesn't acknowledge it. If anything, he's encouraging. He reaches out and gently caresses Rey's face as she recoils and Father Snoke speaks.

"It's time to prove your devotion to our Lord."

Fear overtakes her and Rey lurches to a stand, stumbling backward and tripping over the chair's leg before turning and racing to the door. She still doesn't quite know what's going on, but whatever it is definitely feels bad. The door handle won't turn when she grasps it, yanking it hard several times and jolting the door in its frame. Suddenly, it's unlocked, and two nuns come in, one grabbing Rey hard by the shoulders as she tries to escape. She cries out and twists away.

The nuns close the door behind them and guard it. Someone outside locks it again.

Rey pulls in shallow, harsh breaths, staring at their hard faces until she feels a hand settle on her shoulder. She whirls, hair whipping around her, and comes face to face with her father. He's towering over her, imposing and suddenly threatening in a way she hasn't felt in a long, _long_ time. He doesn't look like he's about to hit her, but the way he's staring at her makes her want to scream.

"Now, now," comes Father Snoke's voice, admonishing. "Be a good girl, Rey."

Her eyes are trained on her dad, full of fear, confusion, and betrayal.

_Why are you a part of this?_

She shakes her head, pleading.

"Dad," she whispers. "Please."

Her eyes prickle with hot tears, and he comes forward while she steps back, shaking her head. One of the nuns presses a firm hand to her back, stopping her retreat, and her dad closes the distance, looking down at her.

He reaches for her face again. She turns it away, but his hand follows until he's cupping her cheek.

"I'd never hurt you, Rey," he promises softly. Affectionate. "I love you more than anything."

And now - _now_ it hits her, what this is. She's been resisting it in her mind because it can't possibly be real, but she can't resist anymore. Maybe this has been his plan all along, ever since he brought her home.

" _Dad._ " This time, it's a whine. Cornered.

He gazes at her lips as he leans in, and she immediately jerks away to attempt to run again. But the nuns are there now. They snag Rey's arms before she can get far, holding her while she struggles and kicks, shrieking, _"NO!"._

Her dad sighs heavily and steps back as the nuns drag Rey kicking and screaming to the red chaise lounge by Father Snoke's desk. By the time they have her on her back, tearing off her clothes, Rey's crying, begging with her dad to help her. He doesn't do anything, standing back and letting it happen. Waiting.

At some point, Father Snoke laughs. "Screeching banshee."

As her energy leaves her, she settles down into sobbing, her button-up short-sleeve shirt hanging open, bra lifted above her chest with her panties on the floor and her skirt bunched at her hips. One nun stands at her head and pins her arms above her while the other is at her feet, holding her legs open. Rey's eyes are closed while she continues to cry and beg and struggle, but it's weaker now. She's overpowered and she knows it.

A hand ghosts her right thigh and her eyes snap open as she jerks it away, but the nun wrenches her legs open wider. Her dad stands next to her, stark naked, and the resistance comes back in full force.

God, no, this _cannot_ be happening!

The nuns hold her down when she thrashes. She screams at her dad to get off when he starts to climb over her, trying to shush her. Her head presses back against the chair and she turns it away from him, squeezing her eyes shut and crying out again in intense frustration.

His body is warm above hers, radiating heat against her. A soft press of his lips settles against her neck and a shiver of disgust courses through her. She tries to thrash around again, kneeing him in the process, and both nuns squeeze her arms and calves in a punishing way that's painful enough to make her cry out.

She settles with hyperventilating while her dad settles above her, already growing hard against her and whispering in her ear that it's okay, she's okay.

Rey doesn't give up so much as she surrenders, the fight evaporating from her limbs as her dad cages her in sets to pressing soft kisses along her throat. It makes her skin prickle, triggering goosebumps of revulsion, and she tries to focus instead on the painful knife of betrayal in her heart.

_How could you?_ she thinks, but she just cries softly, hands tensing into painful fists as her dad kisses her.

After a minute of kissing her skin, her neck, her collarbones, he shifts so his now fully-hard cock, hot and thick, settles between her legs. Rey whimpers and presses her hips down into the chair, but there's no escape. His breathing turns into panting as he begins rocking himself in long strokes through her lips. Hot, damp breath washes over her neck and he cups her face in his broad palm. Rey winces hard, her face contorting as his rocking stimulates her clit. Her insides begin clenching before long and her clit swells. After a minute, she's repulsed to hear wet sounds to signify her body's pleasure. Her dad notices too, shuddering above her and letting out a soft, breathy groan into her ear.

But Father Snoke, who has been silent thus far, doesn't like it the way her dad does.

"That's enough," he says firmly, somewhere just beyond her head. He then reminds her father, "Female pleasure is a disgusting sin. Now penetrate her."

Rey tenses, both at the sound of his voice and his instruction. Her father swallows audibly next to her ear and pulls his hips back, grasping the base of his cock and drawing his head a final time down through her folds to her entrance. Rey is incredibly rigid and can't relax, but it doesn't stop him. He carefully presses forward while Rey starts crying again, feeling him slot the head inside her. The nun at her feet opens her legs further despite that Rey wasn't even resisting. Her father presses in, rocking gently to ease his way, but then pauses.

"Relax, Rey," he whispers, worshipful, and strokes her hair away from her face with his free hand. "Relax for me, baby girl."

After a few seconds, she lets the tension leave her, hating herself for it. For some reason, she'd rather this feel as terrible as possible. She doesn't want it to feel good. She and Father Snoke can at least agree on that.

Her father feels her relax and sighs, his body sinking down against her as his hand leaves his cock and he cages her in with both arms. He continues his gentle rocking, penetrating her little by little until his pelvis is pressed to hers, the length of him cocooned snugly within her. He pauses with his face buried into her neck and raises his hands to hold her arms, stroking all the way up until he reaches where the nun has her pinned. The nun releases Rey and Ben's palms continue their ascent until he finds her hands, interlocking their fingers and pressing her hands into the chaise the way the nun had done.

Then he caresses her thumbs and begins gently fucking her.

Rey keeps her eyes closed, her face turned away from her dad's, and sniffles as he lets out tiny moans and kisses her throat. Every thrust makes her body rock gently against the chair. The nun who was holding her arms leaves the room while the one at her feet remains, holding her wide open for her dad. Father Snoke's presence is a disgusting reminder by her head, but she's too distracted by the long, slow thrusting of her dad's cock to pay him too much attention. A few times, she thinks she might puke, so she quickly squeezes her eyes shut, swallowing over and over to keep it at bay. Her dad continues to fuck into her, breathing heavily and squeezing her hands, wetly sucking her throat, groaning in a grateful way against her skin.

He whispers he loves her, that she's perfect, moaning to her about how good it feels.

Rey hates that it feels good for her, too. At least slightly. Any time she starts to get disoriented by the pleasure, lost in it, she pictures gore and horror and zombies and anything that pulls her out of it. It hasn't failed her so far.

And then quite suddenly, something blunt nudges her lips.

Her eyes snap open as Father Snoke's spindly fingers grip her jaw hard, forcing it open, and all at once, he thrusts his erect cock into her mouth.

Rey cries out, trying to jerk away and knocking her head into her dad's. Stars blot out her vision and her dad stops thrusting with a hiss of pain, lifting his head to see what happened. When it dawns, he quickly drops it again, his thick cock buried all the way inside her and almost-painfully stretching.

"Shh, shh," he soothes in a rush, squeezing and stroking her hands in a way that's meant to be reassuring. "Just let it happen, baby girl. It's okay."

Rey doesn't let it happen. She resists and struggles while Father Snoke strokes himself along her tongue, thrusting his hips against her face and stuffing her mouth impossibly full of him with an expression of pure elation. Her own father hasn't continued thrusting, remaining firmly inside as his whispering grows increasingly more panicked, telling her to relax, just relax, as she lets out muffled screams around Father Snoke's cock.

Suddenly, Father Snoke withdraws and backhands her hard, making her cry out.

"Obey the Father," he says coldly, gripping her jaw again and forcing it open once more, "and suck my cock."

Rey whimpers as he harshly thrusts himself back inside, going straight to fucking her face. She winces, but doesn't resist again. Her face burns where he slapped her.

Her father exhales against her neck, kissing her gently, delicately kissing up to her jaw while Father Snoke grips her jaw and makes her choke on his cock.

"Yes," he praises, thrusting with his head tilted back. "Yes. God, yes."

He grabs his clergy cross necklace and kisses it. Seconds later, Rey's father resumes rocking into her. He doesn't pull out much at all, rolling his hips instead and stimulating wetness.

In the midst of it, Father Snoke begins praying.

"Thank you, God, for your gift of this pure virgin girl." His voice is broken, laced with pleasure as he continues thrusting. It sounds difficult for him to speak. "Thank you for allowing Ben, your loyal servant, to be cleansed of his sins through the _hot..._ virgin cunt of his daughter." He moans raggedly at that, his cock twitching in her mouth while she gags on it and he fucks her face faster as if the statement turns him on. "Thank you, Lord, for her silky mouth, for blessing me and rewarding me with her soft, wet tongue on my cock." He pauses, moaning nasally, kissing his cross again. "Let me come, Lord," he whispers while Rey squeezes her eyes shut, overwhelmed and struggling to breathe. "Let me come in this little mouth."

His grip tightens on her jaw and his moans grow louder and constant until he cries out, his other hand gripping the back of her head and forcing her mouth to take him in all to his body, his cock jerking and spurting down her throat. Rey struggles, his cock _inside_ her throat, and her eyes fill with tears as she coughs and chokes. Father Snoke lets out a final drawn-out moan as his hands fall away and Rey jerks her head back again, hacking roughly with tears streaming down her face.

Father Snoke steps back, sated and breathing heavily, looking down at her coughing and struggling to breathe as if it pleases him.

The hands holding her legs abruptly vanish and she hears footfalls heading to the door.

"You may finish on your own," Father Snoke says formally to her dad, who still hasn't gone back to really fucking her. Father Snoke's voice grows quieter as he follows after the nun. "Do ensure she receives no pleasure. It is a sin."

With that, he and the nun exit, leaving Rey alone with her father's cock warming inside her body.

Her dad lifts his head, looking at her for the first time since this began. She still has her face cast away, feeling used and battered. The back of her throat is irritated and slightly burning.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he murmurs, leaning in and delicately kissing her cheek. "That was hard, wasn't it?"

Her face contorts as she suppresses tears that come anyway. She tries to turn her head even further away, but her cheek is already pressed firmly into the chaise, her neck straining. Tears fall and roll down the bridge of her nose.

"I'll make it better," her dad, breathes, kissing along her face to her mouth.

She whimpers, but barely resists before his lips find hers and he kisses her softly. She doesn't kiss him back, but he doesn't seem to mind, pressing slow, soft kisses to her mouth that in any other circumstances could be called sweet.

He releases her hands and cages her in again, bracing himself on his arms next to her. Rey leaves her own arms where they were, limp and resting above her head. Slowly, her dad coaxes her to turn her face straight as he resumes gently rocking into her. Not more than a few minutes pass before his cock goes back to thrusting how it was in the beginning, all the way out and all the way in, deep, deep inside her. He keeps kissing her, content apparently with the lack of reciprocation.

But then pleasure slowly builds inside Rey and her breaths come somewhat heavier, her lips parting on their own. Her dad takes the opportunity to sink his tongue into her mouth, humming appreciatively as his long thrusts turn just a bit quicker, his hips slapping against hers and filling the otherwise silent room with wet sounds as Rey's body gets used to her dad's cock. Before long, her clit starts throbbing, begging for attention.

Rey writhes just slightly, letting out a little moan into her dad's mouth. It spurs him on and he moans in turn, fucking her deeper. His kisses grow more insistent, his tongue in her mouth the way his cock is in her cunt. Then, without thinking, Rey kisses him back.

Ben falters in his rhythm, not even kissing her as she presses shy, delicate kisses to his lips. When he seems to realize that he's not imagining it and she _is_ kissing him back, he grows all at once possessive. He lets out a noise that sounds like a groan and a growl together, bearing down on her and building up the tempo of his thrusts until he's fucking her hard, rocking her on the chaise and making her whimper and moan in a high-pitched, helpless way. He keeps kissing her and she keeps kissing him back. Finally, her arms drop from above her head and rest instead on his waist, feeling his muscles beneath his warm skin flex and tense as he fucks her hard.

Ben groans raggedly into her mouth and breaks the kiss just long enough to breathe, "Do you like this?"

She doesn't answer, instead gripping his waist harder as her body jerks with his hard, deep thrusts. The sound of wet slapping of his body fucking hers makes her wetter.

"Dad," she breathes and it lilts into a moan.

He groans sharply and thrusts hard once more into her before pausing, again buried all the way within her. He lifts one of his hands to his mouth, looking into her eyes as he licks the pad of his thumb and sinks his hand between them to the apex of her thighs.

"Don't make any noise," he breathes, restrained, and easily finds her clit. "He could be listening."

Rey murmurs softly as he strokes her nub in circles just the right way, and she digs her fingertips into his body, writhing underneath him as his touch on her engorged clit rapidly lifts her higher. Her dad quickly goes back to thrusting, taking hardly any time before his movements are fast and hard.

Rey starts making noises without meaning to, so her dad clamps his free hand over her mouth, shushing her as his hips piston against hers. Rey's legs fall open further and her feet press into the chaise lounge, bracing her to lift her hips higher. Her head presses back into the chair, her body rising swiftly to its peak. Pressure, pleasure, a swell of energy. She clamps down hard around her dad's thrusting cock, squeezing and clenching, and then she moans loud and brokenly into his palm as the pressure releases with something akin to an explosion.

Her dad quickly removes his hand and replaces it with his mouth, holding her face and angling her mouth to his, moaning in a wrecked, unrestrained way as his thumb stutters on her clit, losing its rhythm. Rey tries to ride her dad's cock from beneath him, clutching his waist and kissing him back desperately.

"Oh, God," he says harshly against her mouth, stroking her face. "God, you're going to make me come."

She feels it, him twitching and swelling inside her. She feels delirious with need, like she can't contain herself or control herself, desperate to feel her dad's cock release his pleasure into her, wanting to be filled by him. This is her purpose. She's made to pleasure him with her body. The desperate, intense way he's watching her, fucking her, proves that she's doing her duty.

She strains closer and lets her dad fuck her how he wants, her own body constantly trying to press closer, to merge with him. Her dad lifts his hand from between their bodies and grasps her waist the same way she's holding him, tight and possessive. She kisses him all over his face, focusing on his mouth and whimpering against his lips, meeting his downward thrusts with her hips.

"That's it, baby," he praises, groaning harshly at her enthusiasm. "God, _fuck_. Just like that."

Her dad fucks her faster, breaking in his rhythm, clutching her _hard_ and releasing a string of short and sharp groans until he finally buries himself as deep as he can go and spurts cum inside her. Rey moans and keeps rocking up into him, wanting to milk him, wanting every drop of him. Maybe he'll make her pregnant. Maybe she'll give her dad a child.

"Fuck," he groans heavily, still jerking into her, his forehead to hers and his breath washing over her face as he thrusts his cum deep, deep inside her waiting body.

Rey hums, wriggling a little, and softly kisses his mouth. He returns it, still slowly thrusting into her even though she's emptied him of his cum.

"God, you're such a good girl," he breathes, cupping her face and kissing her deeply, sinking his tongue into her mouth. "You've been such a good girl for me, Rey."

Rey wraps her around him, pulling him tightly against her and snuggling into him.

"I love you, Dad," she says softly, kissing him sweetly.

He hums, pleased, and gifts her with another long, slow stroke of his cock against her walls. She shivers in pleasure.

"I love you, too, baby," he murmurs adoringly, stroking her cheek, kissing her slowly. "My perfect, perfect baby."

He doesn't pull his cock out of her as it softens, caressing his warm palm up and down her waist as he continues lazily kissing her. He keeps slowly rolling his hips into hers and before long, he's hard again, setting a gentle rhythm as he fucks her for a second time. At Rey's request, he lifts them off the chaise and lies down on his back so she can ride him and he has easier access to her clit, making sure she clenches and comes around his cock as many times as possible before he forces her down hard onto him and lets out a deep, raw moan as he fills her for the second time.

Afterward, exhausted and blissed out, he murmurs to Rey while she's lying on his chest and he's rubbing her back that he's never seen anything sexier than his cock disappearing into her heat, coming out wet with her. Rey thinks that's good because what she's meant for is to pleasure him. Her dad promises her that he's very, _very_ pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Father Snoke's Godly Essence + Prayer made her all weird there at the end just so we're clear.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
